Keroro Platoon Special: Halloween 2006
by Kagetaka
Summary: Happy Halloween! The Keroro Platoon and the Hinata family celebrate the holiday in their own special ways...


Keroro Platoon: Happy Halloween 2006 

Contrary to other days, October 31 was a very exciting day for Kururu. While Giroro knew that today was the day to hide in his tent and not come out in fear of getting caught in one of his experiments, Kururu was looking for better victims to drive nuts. And tonight, with the fright fest in the air, the essence of trouble permuted everywhere, it was the perfect day.

October 31st was just another day for Keroro, who spent day after day doing chores for the Hinata family. However, tonight, he was getting a tingling feeling in his entire being. The feeling of mischief and recklessness. Keroro smirked. Tonight was an ideal time to initiate another invasion plan while Natsumi and Fuyuki were too busy!

From the top of a telephone pole, a blue Keronian silently watched over the parading children who bounded door to door for candy. He also kept his eyes out on the larger children, who occasionally decided that their hoard was not enough and found younger children prime sources of candy. Next to him, Koyuki, a kunoichi, stood balanced on the wires.

Giroro sulked around in his tent, not willing to go out, or budge from the tent. Tonight was Halloween, the Pekoponian day when children went door to door for treats. And of course, the occasional trick. Last year, when he had tried to leave the tent, something bad had happened. _Don't think of such things…_He thought to himself as he went back to continuously polishing the barrel of his gun.

To say this was bliss, was underestimating Halloween, Tamama deduced. Halloween was not bliss, it was heaven! In a small and simple Pekopon suit, Tamama leapt door to door quickly, ringing doorbells and feeling the rustle of sweet candy falling in. This was all so easy! When the invasion was over, Tamama thought, he would have to introduce this holiday to the Keronians back home.

"Keroro-kun!" Dororo noticed the green Keronian quickly running along the street with a pillowcase in hand. Without the anti-barrier on. "Keroro-kun, your anti-barrier…"

"Huh?" Keroro looked up. "Ah! Dororo! I haven't seen you in a month or so, de arimasu!"

"You just…saw me…yesterday…" Dororo cried out, going into trauma mode.

"Gero?" Keroro cocked his head, before shrugging it off. "Oh well. See ya, Dororo!!!" With that, he scampered off. Running up to the next house, Keroro pressed the doorbell and held out his bag expectantly. "Trick-or-treat!" The door opened, but there was no rustle of treats. Keroro looked up curiously… and his face of curiosity turned into one of horror.

"Bokegaeru?" Natsumi chocked out in anger, glaring down at the visitor. "I thought you were supposed to be at home doing the chores!"

"Gyaaa!!! Natsumi-donno!!!" Keroro yelped, breaking out into sweat. "They're done! I swear!"

Natsumi crossed her arms, before letting her gaze soften. "Well, Halloween only happens once a year. Enjoy it tonight. Just don't let me hear that you've been causing trouble again!" Natsumi finished, before slamming the door in his face. Suddenly, the door flew open again. "Oh, wait, Keroro!" She snatched some lollipops from a small pot and tossed it at him. It smacked him in the face before landing in his pillowcase. "Happy Halloween, Bokegaeru."

"…Natsumi-donno…"

"Trick-or-treat!" Tamama called out happily, thrusting out his pillowcase. "Desu!"

"Oh my… you've chosen such a cute little costume." The woman who opened the door commented, dropping in several chocolate bars. "That's good. All I see nowadays are those hideous ghoul costumes…"

Tamama skipped off happily, popping some candies into his mouth and chewing away happily. "Ah!" He caught site of Momoka, the shy blue haired girl, crouching behind a fence. Down the road across the fence was Fuyuki. "Momo-tchi!!!" he called out happily, waving at the girl, who flinched at being found out.

"Huh?" Fuyuki turned around and caught sight of Momoka. "Hey! Nishizawa-san!" he waved her over. "It gets lonely trick-or-treating by myself. You want to come along?" he smiled at her.

"Oh! Um… I-I…" Inner Momoka was positively screaming at her to accept the offer. Turning red as a beet, Momoka lowered her head. "I-I'd be happy to, Fuyuki-kun…"

Saburo sketched another ghost, before folding the paper into an airplane and letting it soar into the night. Halfway to the ground, it flashed white and transformed into a transparent specter. The ghost hovered into the air, wailing and scaring several children.

Suddenly, his cell phone went off, and he checked the mail he had just received. _From Kururu?_ He quickly read through it, and deleted the evidence after finishing it.

"Heh… Happy Halloween." He murmured under his breath, sketching another ghost before drawing a set of wings and stepping onto the paper.

Natsumi took her seat again. She had been shocked to see even the Bokegaeru enjoying the Pekoponian holiday, and it did make her slightly suspicious, but then again, she was probably just paranoid. Her friends sat with her in a circle, playing a game of truth or dare, exchanging candy, or just simply kicking back and enjoying the night. Several girls were telling each other scary stories. She grinned knowingly, walking over to them, and began to recite a story of Fuyuki's, her scary story expert brother.

"Kukuku…" Kururu snickered, closing the message he had received from Saburo. He turned back to his computer, mainly to the screen that reported every movement of Giroro. Resting his finger over a button, his smirk grew even wider. "Pochiko!"

Giroro passed his hand one more time over the barrel, inspecting it carefully. Perfect, he thought, and placed it back down. Just as it touched the blanket, several things happened. Firstly, a transparent white thing hovered through his tent, whizzing around the small space wailing obscenities. Secondly, there was a flash of white coming from under the blanket, and a large boom.

When his vision cleared again, Giroro was horrified to discover that his skin was no longer red. It had turned an unsightly, hot pink. A little cap of flowers emphasized the point. Another flash went off, and this one, Giroro recognized, was a camera flash!

"KURURU!!!" the roar echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"Kukuku…"

"Success" Saburo typed into cell and hit send.

"Woot!" Keroro cheered, stumbling into the house, exhausted, but excited. "Time to count my hoard!" he shouted, spilling the bag's content across the ground. "Oh! Admiral Geroro chocolates!!!"

"Did you enjoy your break?" Natsumi asked, walking in the house, also worn out. "What did you get this year, Bokegaeru?"

"Gunpla gum!!!" Keroro continued to cheer, segregating several candies off to the side. He popped the gum into his mouth. "Would Natsumi-donno want some too?"

"Nah." Natsumi answered, walking off. "I'm going to bed."

Once upstairs, she crawled gratefully into bed. As her head it the pillows, suddenly, the entire bed became like gelatin, wobbly and slimy, squirming under her body.

"BOKEGAERU!!!"

Down in his lab, Kururu snickered as he watched the scene.

"The candy that should be eaten!" Tamama cheered, popping the tiny expensive bits into his mouth. "Arigato, Momot-chi!!!"

The blue haired girl nodded. "It was thanks to you Fuyuki noticed me…" she smiled.

_Dear Diary, _Fuyuki wrote.

Tonight, I went Trick-Or-Treating with Nishizawa-san. I was dressed like an alien. She was a princess with wings. It was such a cold night to be out! But so exciting! I got so much candy, and best of all, the Gunso enjoyed the day also! Nee-chan was nicer today to him than usual.

_Happy Halloween, everyone!_

With a satisfied smile, he shut the computer and climbed into bed. _Happy Halloween… _


End file.
